Danny Phantom: Alliance
by Loveless1818
Summary: Danny is up against a new enemy that he cannot touch or see and the only person that seems to know anything about this new foe is Sam. Sam, however, has gone evil forcing him to form an alliance with the last person he wanted to ever see, Vlad.
1. Nightmare

******Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've done a Danny and Vlad story so I decided to do another one, this one has better title in my opinion. This is probably going to be one of my longest stories, or at least I'm hoping. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!**

**And as usual Flamers beware (as redundant as it is I always put my warnings like it or not) Flames will be used to make S'mores with lostxchild1767 plus if you flame expect a long reply back from me because no one is forcing you to read this story and there's a little arrow at the top of the browser with an arrow called the back 't like the story click it there's no reason for someone that hates this pairing or story to review it hence the back button!  
**

**All Others who enjoy this pairing feel free to leave reviews! :D **

**Pairing: Danny X Vlad  
**

**Warning: Rated for later content! This is a Yaoi, BoyXBoy, story if you do not like Yaoi Why are reading it in the first place?  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sky was a bloody shade of red and the clouds were as black as the night sky but just as ominous. I looked around me but no one was there… Or here… I don't even know if I'm in the right city anymore. The buildings were decaying, some even falling in large clouds of smoke and debris. I shivered, it was chilling and hard to believe that this place could be the same place I've known for all my life.

I noticed one person walking towards me it was Tucker! I walked towards him stopping only when I noticed his eyes were glowing red so I began to back up.

"Tucker what's wrong?" I asked in fear.

He didn't respond instead he only walked closer to me leaving me with no choice but to go ghost and fight him. I felt bad leaving his body lying there but I knew he wasn't dead I only knocked him out. I shivered again as another cold chill ran down my back, this one different from the last, forcing me to turn around only to see Sam wielding one of my parents ghost hunting weapons. Her eyes were glowing a red color just like Tucker's.

"Sam wait!" I yelled, "Yu don't want to do this, why would you of all people want to kill me? We're friends remember? I mean I know we broke up a week ago but this is just ridiculous!"

"You don't get it do you Danny?" She asked laughing in a cruel and heartless manner, "I'm on the winning side now. Only I am the only one who still has a soul because I pledged my loyalty to Master, he is better than you Danny and he will kill you. Not before I enjoy making you scream and writhe with pain but her will nonetheless. No one can help you anymore Danny."

"Why?" I asked chocking back my fear.

"Because Danny." She said, "There is no one left to help you. You can't see him, or touch him but he is there and only I know where he is, who he is and what he is. He isn't one of those useless ghosts you've fought Danny, oh no, he is on a different plan than them. He has already conquered the ghost realm and now earth is next. You can't change things back to normal this time Danny, he will put you in a position to kill every last person you love or care about. You'll suffer slowly until you beg to die and even then he will not grant a fast demise. It's only a matter of time Danny before you disappear from this world and we rule it."

I closed my eyes getting ready for her to shoot me when I felt someone tackle me. I cautiously opened my eyes to meet the familiar red gaze of Plasmius. I watched as he went back to being Vlad and felt myself change back as well, too tired an worn out to stay in my ghostly form.

"Danny, everything's alright." He whispered soothingly, "Sleep now she won't find us."

I felt my eyes get heavier, "I thought there was no one left to help me?"

He smiled, "I'll always be here to help you Danny now go to sleep and wake up. You'll be safer that way."

"I don't understand." I yawned.

"You will." He whispered as I closed my eyes, "You will."

XXX

I shot up in my bed drenched in sweat, what the hell was that dream about! More importantly why had my arch-enemy saved me? Why had he been so close to me! My mind was swirling with questions that had no answer so I got up looking at my clock. I sighed it was about six o'clock in the morning. My alarm clock was set to go off in a half an hour or so but now that I was awake there would be no way for me to fall back asleep. Especially after that god awful nightmare so I turned the alarm clock off and got ready for school. I even went over the homework I did last night finishing the few problems I had skipped over by mistake before running downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. It looks like I'll be the first one at school today, well at least out of Sam and Tucker. After breakfast I shoved the remaining books and papers into my bag before running out the door before Jazz could question me about leaving early to school. I looked up at the sky thankful that it was just a cloudy day with little visible glimpses of normal blue sky. I can't say that I've ever been so happy that today was just another day.

I sighed, it was just a nightmare it didn't mean anything….

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I will try to have chapter two out by Tuesday, if I'm lucky it'll be out Monday night, so Keep checking back! :D**


	2. Fear or Coincendence?

**Alright here's chapter two, I know I said it might be out Monday night but I'm on a roll today so I'll try to get as many chapters as I can up tonight and even I don't know how many that will be but I'm shooting to at least get to chapter five but we'll see. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The walk to school seemed longer than before and the nightmare I had last night kept replaying in my head making it seem longer. I forced myself to relax after all no harm ever came from having a nightmare right? It was probably caused by something I watched or ate before bed, yeah that seemed logical. If I remembered correctly I watched part of a new horror movie with Jazz before I went to bed so that was more than likely the culprit behind the nightmare. I sighed, something within me was screaming at me to believe that it was true but my mind was telling me to ignore it. Great I was going to think about it all day now! I stopped walking as I looked down at the ground; there was one part that made no sense to me no matter how I tried to explain it. Vlad had told me to close my eyes and wake up… I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought and continued walking to school.

I reached the front of the school to see a few people who seemed to also be early, Paulina being one of them. I ignored her as I passed taking a seat under a nearby tree still semi-lost in thought trying to figure out what he had meant by he had said. It can't mean anything right? It was just a coincidence that he told me to wake up the exact moment I had, it couldn't mean anything more. I took in a deep breath waiting for Sam and Tucker to show up only to notice the strange looks I was getting from everyone else. Casper high was eerily quiet as if it were deserted not helping any with ridding my mind of the nightmare. I looked up to make sure I wasn't alone only to find Paulina and Dash staring down at me.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with anything today." I said as politely as I possibly could.

"What's with you today Fenton?" Dash asked, "What your girlfriend Sam finally brake up with you?"

"I broke up with her a week ago." I replied emotionlessly, "That isn't the reason why I don't want to deal with anything today."

"Oh?" Paulina asked genuinely interested, "Then you are looking for another girlfriend?"

"Not right now and again that isn't the reason behind anything." I said once more, "I didn't sleep well last night and I got in a fight with my parents this morning about some stupid family trip."

These were lies of course but I wasn't about to explain the real reason behind my depressing mood. All they needed to do was leave me alone for the moment so I could sort things out between my mind and my heart.

"All of us have bad days Fenton." Dash growled, "But making Paulina become even slightly interested in you really pisses me off."

"I just said I'm not going to deal with this today Dash!" I yelled glaring at him taking everyone by surprise even Sam and Tucker who had just walked up to the tree I was under, "I mean please leave me alone today really isn't a good day for many more reasons than you could possibly comprehend."

Dash and Paulina thankfully backed off saying that I needed some time to myself. I looked over at Sam and Tucker who seemed to be contemplating the same thing but sat down on either side of me anyway.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked curiously, "I've never seen you get that mad before."

Sam nodded, "Both of us haven't."

I couldn't look at them not after that nightmare, "It's nothing just having a rotten day today is all plus I'm tired."

"Couldn't sleep last night or something?" Tucker asked trying to get me to talk more.

"I guess you could say that." I replied, "I barely got any sleep at all really."

Sam was oddly quiet making me feel as though she were hiding something but Tucker continued, "Well you could always fake being sick and go home to get some sleep."

I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to go home, it seemed like a good idea but I wasn't all that tired either. I couldn't let them know that though so I just looked over at him forcing a smiled as I nodded my thanks for the suggestion.

"You're rather quiet today Sam." Tucker added and I was thankful he asked.

She smiled at us, "Just thinking is all we have a test in our English class today."

I had nearly forgotten about the test, "Damn! I forgot to study!"

"Well you could always take the test another day if you decide to fake being sick." Tucker added.

I shrugged, "I'll go home after I take the English test because knowing me I'll spend the rest of the day sleeping and forget to study again anyway."

Tucker laughed but Sam only stared at me with a weird look in her making me move uncomfortably.

"Something wrong Sam?" I asked trying to be polite.

"No nothing at all." She smiled again, "Paulina ask you out yet?"

"She would have a few minutes ago if I didn't tell them to leave me alone for the time being." I said shrugging again, "I'm sure she will again by the end of the week."

"Let me guess you'll say yes." She said looking up at the leaves.

I stared at her for a minute feeling like something was very wrong, "No I don't feel like dating anyone right now."

I know it's only been a week but I was already over her so it doesn't bother me as much but I know it bugs her. She glared over at me making me flinch the only other time I've seen her glare like that was in…. The nightmare… She had the same look she had that same murderous look in her eyes now that she had in that dream…. I looked away feeling the fear I had this morning slowly making itself known again, I flinched when the bell rang but was more than grateful. I took off as quickly as I could making it to class before anyone else surprising my teacher as I took a seat. I shoved my hands through my hair suddenly not feeling well as I tried to calm down again. Tucker walked in and sat by me staring at me in concern.

"Danny what was that?" He asked softly as others started to file into the room.

I sighed shakily, "Stay away from her Tucker there is something terribly wrong and I have yet to figure it out."

"What are you talking about?" He asked surprised making sure to keep his voice low, "Is there a ghost possessing her?"

"No." I replied, "Nothing is possessing her, but I do think she is starting to turn evil. I can't explain how I know or what keeps telling me not to trust her anymore but after that look she gave me before the bell rang I can't help but feel like I should start trusting my gut. Just trust me Tucker stay away from her until I can figure out what the hell is going on, promise me."

He seemed genuinely afraid of this new information, "Alright I promise I'll stay away from her."

"Thank you Tucker." I said, "You have no idea how much better I feel hearing that."

Class soon started and tests were handed out but that was last thing on my mind at the moment. I looked over at Sam only to find that she was still glaring at me murder burning in her eyes making me feel even sicker. Once I completed my test I turned it in and asked to go see the nurse only to see Sam was done as well. I almost stopped breathing when the teacher told her to escort me to the nurse.


	3. Realization

**Chapter three! Yeah! Alright no more reece's pieces for me before writing, anyway anyone reading this that likes Sam I apologize but you are going to despise me for this chapter if you don't already hate me for the first one. However, I still hope all of you enjoy it! Chapter Four will be up soon.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I mentally cringed at the thought of Sam escorting me to the nurse's office but I still followed her out of the room. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to just book out the school doors as fast as I possibly could before she could find something to skin me. I gulped as more gore filled pictures ran through my mind like a horror movie without sound! Hell I didn't know that someone could die in so many horrible and almost unimaginable ways. I was silent as we passed in front of some lockers; she couldn't do anything here there were too many people around. Plus if she slammed me into a locker it would alert the teachers that something bad was happening.

"You're going to die Danny." She whispered or maybe it was something I remembered from the nightmare, "You're all alone no one can help you now."

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

"Huh?" She asked annoyed.

I shook my head, "Sorry I thought you said something."

She smirked an evil sort of smirk, "Oh? What did you think I said?"

"I don't know that's why I was asking." I lied, "I thought you were whispering something."

"No I didn't say anything." She said, "Mentally cursing myself though."

"Why?" I asked even though I already had a slight idea.

I found myself pushed up against the door to the Janitor's closet staring into her cold, merciless and unforgiving eyes. I had to force myself to hide the fear in my heart but I felt as though I was failing miserably because the only thing I could hear at the moment was the beating of my heart.

"What do you think?" She asked over the loud drumming of my heart, "We broke up remember?"

"Why wouldn't I break up with you Sam?" I asked trying my best to keep my voice steady, "You cheated on me with my sister! That was low and now even Jazz is confused I haven't heard her pester me with questions since I found out."

"It was one night Daniel." She growled, "I shouldn't be held accountable for one night."

"Sam you got my sister drunk and slipped some drug into her drink." I said biting back the anger that was now taking me over, "You were sober, you knew what you were doing."

"So what I drugged your sister and slept with her, I still shouldn't be held accountable." She growled.

I glared at her, "Don't give me that Sam! That was my sister you did that too and yes it pissed me off and I'm still mad about it. I won't get back together with you Sam not after that why would I?"

"I don't expect you to anymore Danny." She said evilly, "I have someone else now."

"Whoever it is I feel sorry for them." I growled, "I'm sure they would think twice if they knew what you did."

"He does know." She laughed menacingly, "He knows all too well what I did, what I've done and for how long. You see Danny that wasn't the first person I did that to while we were dating."

"Well it doesn't matter to me anymore that just proves I made the right decision when I broke up with you." I replied still glaring at her.

"Paulina, Star, Dash, Valerie, Kwan and the list goes on." She laughed, "I used a different method to get to Ember, Youngblood, Penelope, and Skulker."

"Now that is just wrong." I replied feeling sick again, "You slept with ghosts too? What the hell is wrong with you Sam?"

She backed away from me laughing evilly again, "Everything and nothing at all. You never did step up to that plate though, you I couldn't drug something kept that from happening."

"Thank god." I replied more than happy I had been too busy fighting other ghosts and Vlad to actually sleep with her in anyway, "If I had I'd feel like killing myself."

"It was fun." She said, "You will die Danny just remember that."

She walked off back towards English class and I stumbled into the Nurse's office feeling like I was going to puke. Why the hell did I date her? I found the bathroom before the nurse could ask me anything and began gagging.

"Daniel are you alright?" She asked remembering me from the last time I had seen her.

"Not really." I said gagging again puking this time, "Is it alright if I can go home?"

"Yes of course I have to call your parents though." She said softly.

I gagged one more time before leaving the bathroom to lay on one of the beds, "I don't care."

She nodded and dialed their number so it wasn't long before they picked me up. I was glad they didn't ask me why I was coming home early or why I was sick when I was fine this morning. All I wanted was to go home and sleep after a long shower and brushing my teeth.

I can't believe me and her actually dated! Hell I can't believe I kissed her! The thought of that made me run to the bathroom again. It was like the tenth damn time I brushed my teeth since I had gotten home. It was horrible! But she confirmed one thing for me, my nightmare wasn't just another dream it was a premonition. I don't want to believe it but now I have no choice but to,,,


	4. Leaving Amity Park

**Yes chapter four is up! Lol I don't think I'll have chapter five up until tomorrow afternoon but it will be up tomorrow I promise anyway enjoy. :)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I sighed as I tossed and turned before finally shooting up in my bed yet again drenched in sweat breathing heavily. I've been home from school for nearly a week now barely able to sleep because every time I closed my eyes that premonition kept replaying like it was on repeat. I haven't slept a whole night in a long while and my parents were beginning to worry about me. I didn't dare tell them that Sam was turning into some evil bitch who was going around sleeping with everyone even ghosts. They'd believe but I knew they would also start to doubt my sanity as well. I looked at my clock groaning, it was only midnight! I walked downstairs not caring if I woke up everyone in my house even though it didn't matter since Jazz was out more than likely out begging Sam to get with her… Again… I had nothing against my sister liking girls I did, however, have a problem with her trying to get together with Sam. If she wasn't careful Sam would probably end up killing her or something. I shivered despite how hot it was in the house, the thought of my sister being killed was taboo almost. I got a glass of water downing it quickly sighing in relief as I set the empty glass down on the counter.

I was not ready for the lights in the kitchen to be flipped on and I jumped in shock covering my eyes trying to allow my eyes to adjust as I turned around.

"Danny why are you up so late?" My mom asked.

It was somewhat of a ritual now, every night I would wake up and somehow she would know. I stared at her for a long time trying to allow my mind to fully wake up.

"I couldn't sleep again." I replied after what seemed like an hour. "So I came downstairs to get a drink."

"There is some medicine in the cupboard that will help you sleep just don't take more than two." She said worriedly.

"How many to keep me from dreaming?" I asked taking her by surprise, "I've been having nightmares lately at least I think so I can't remember any of them by the time I wake up."

"Honey is this about Sam?" She asked.

I cringed, "Don't remind me of her she's slept with everyone I know."

"That's not nice." My mother said taken aback by my straight forwardness.

"She confessed to it at school the day I came home sick." I replied keeping it short.

She sighed, "I can't argue with you if she said that she had. Take two sleeping pills then you won't have any dreams."

I nodded taking two and rushing back up to my room before they took affect and finally I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

I woke up stretching and feeling much more refreshed but when I looked at my clock I almost passed back out. It was almost noon! I got up, got ready and quickly rushed downstairs stopping when I saw my parents sitting at the table.

I stared at them for a while, "What's up?"

"Danny perhaps it'll be better for you to get away from Amity Park for a while." My mother said as I took a seat at the table.

"I'm fine here though." I replied yawning, "Besides school isn't out yet there's still a few weeks left."

"Vlad has volunteered to watch you." My dad added, "Your mom has already excused you from school explaining that it was a family thing."

"Why Vlad's though?" I groaned.

My mom gave me a stern look, "Because Vlad is the only one we know that lives outside Amity Park that can watch you."

"But what about you guys?" I asked looking around for Jazz.

"Jazz went out dear." My mother answered, "We'll be staying here holding down the fort and I'm sure you'd want some time away from us as well."

I did want time away from them but not if it meant being anywhere near Vlad! "But!"

"No buts." My mom said sternly as she pointed up the stairs. "Hurry and pack your things we're taking you there later today."

I mentally cursed as I walked up the stairs, Vlad was the last person aside from Sam that I wanted to put up with. Knowing Vlad he'd spend most of his time being stopped by me because he's a fruitloop when it comes to wanting revenge against my dad for stealing my mom. I continued complaining as I shoved a bunch of clothes into a bag along with my mp3 player and a few books I liked so I'd have something to do at night when I wasn't tired. I flung the bag down the stairs after packing my tooth brush and anything else I needed.

"Packed!" I called down pretending as though there was one last thing for me to do before we left.

I sat on my bed contemplating the continuous nightmare that I've been having lately, I now knew it was a premonition or glimpse into the future more than a nightmare. Vlad was in it and surely he was having the same dreams as me and therefore had to be just as lost as I was about the meaning of it all. Or was he? Even so maybe going would serve to help me understand what's going on better plus it was the perfect opportunity to gather information. Reluctantly I went downstairs and hopped into the RV watching as Amity Park slowly faded into trees. However, for a split second saw Sam standing in the middle of a street smirking at me as though she had won some unseen battle. A bad feeling began to grow in my stomach making me suddenly wish I'd fought harder to stay in Amity Park.

Oh, please let Vlad know something that will be useful!...


	5. He knows something

**Sorry It's up so late I've had problems logging into fanfic today -_-;. Anyway here's chapter five I hope you all enjoy :)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It seemed like forever before we finally pulled up in front of Vlad's mansion, to my great dismay. I had tried to get my parents to change their mind and take me back home but of course I failed epically...Of course… I sighed as I reluctantly got out of the RV dragging my feet to the door as if I was on my way to a funeral. I looked back to watch my mother pass my dad my bag as she quickly hurried to my side looking at me like she was sending me off to summer camp or something. It was irritating to think that they would actually force me to stay at my arch-nemesis's mansion, ironic isn't it? I save Amity Park on a constant basis and the one time I need to figure out what's going on and just how much of a threat Sam is becoming I have to spend my summer with my enemy, makes sense.

"It's not going to be so bad." My mother said smiling at me, "I'm sure Vlad will be glad to see you."

Yeah so he can find every weakness I have and exploit it to get revenge against dad for supposedly stealing you away from him. "I'm sure."

"Oh stop being sarcastic Danny." She said frowning.

"Your mother's right." Dad replied setting my bag down next to me, "It's not like Vladdy is going to try and kill you."

I beg to differ and I'm sure after he kills me your next on that list, "Vladdy? Really dad? Can we just go home I'm feeling better already?"

"No." They said in unison.

Let's not all jump at once to be rid of me now, "Why not?"

"Danny." Mother said sternly, "you know why."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head looking down at the ground in defeat usually they'd give in by now. Where is Jazz when you need her constant lecturing or nagging in order to convince them to let me go home? Probably tracking down that good for nothing whore Sam. I shivered at the thought it was sickening how obsessed my sister had become of her.

"Ah Maddie." Came the all too familiar voice of Vlad, "And Jack."

Typical Vlad, always greeting my mother first in a kind manor before acknowledging my dad's existence and when he does it's always in a crude manor. I glared up at him, of course he wouldn't greet me I was his enemy and the last person he probably wanted to see, not that I cared but he could at least keep his little sort of friendly charade by at least saying hello.

"Oh, hello Daniel." He said forcing a smile.

Oh don't even start you damn well know you would rather just slit my throat and be done with it, "Hi Vlad."

I had to force myself to sound courteous which also made me mad he was after all a threat.

"What do I owe this visit?" He asked my mother looking at her lovingly.

Oh I'm going to rain on your parade, "They want me to stay here for the summer because of my little insomnia problem, it was my dad's idea."

I smirked when he glared at me, "Lovely."

"That isn't the only reason." Mother pressed, "He just went through a break up and he's been acting strange lately."

You mean aside from the fact that I'm a half ghost and you have yet to figure that out? "No I haven't."

"Danny…" She began.

"I have not been acting strange." I interrupted, "Last time I checked insomnia wasn't the same as acting strange."

"But both of us have noticed that…" She began again.

I glared at her, "Nothing."

She looked my dad but it was obvious he shrugged because she sighed and gave up, thankfully! I don't want Vlad knowing that I've been quieter than usual, having strange reoccurring dreams and constantly lock myself in my bedroom to think now.

I looked at him only to see him grinning, "It's rude to interrupt."

"It's also rude to pry but I'm not getting on you about that." I commented without thinking.

It was a natural occurrence now but my mom looked panicked, "Daniel!"

"What? It's true." I said, "He doesn't need to know every little thing about me mom."

She sighed again, "We thought it would be good for him to stay here for a while."

"You know to get away from Amity Park." My dad finished.

I smirked when I saw him glare at dad for even thinking about finishing her sentence in his world he should be doing that.

"Well he is always welcome." Vlad said motioning towards a maid to grab my bag.

That was new; I don't remember him ever having maids around though it does answer how his mansion remains clean. Maybe I just never noticed them before.

"Can I please go back to Amity?" I asked nicely.

Mother put her hands on her hips looking at me, "You're staying here and that's final!"

"You can't blame me for trying." I said aloud without meaning to.

They walked back to the RV without anther word and drove off leaving me alone with the worst person in the world. I turned back to him meeting his gaze and jumped back, I have to be seeing things because I swear I thought I saw worry cross those eyes.

"What's wrong Danny?" He asked as it disappeared.

"Nothing." I said rubbing my eyes, "I fell asleep in the RV and I'm clearly still tired."

That's it! I was tired and seeing stuff… Yeah that just makes me sound like I haven't lost my mind at all, next I'll be hearing voices in my head.

"Danny?" He asked again as I shook my head.

"What happened to calling me Daniel?" I asked glaring, "You never call me Danny."

He smirked, "Does it bother you?"

Yep same Vlad, "I'm going to cut to the chase and ask what you know about things in Amity Park."

He motioned for me to follow him so I did making sure I didn't let my guard down, "Nothing really, why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." I replied, "If you don't know then there is no point in saying anymore."

"I like this new side of you." He replied.

"What!" I yelled.

"You aren't this bold, usually; mind sharing what the hell has happened?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know, why do you ask? I've had close to no sleep in the last few weeks and last night was the first time I slept through the night or at least what remained of it."

"In other words you're PMSing." He laughed.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU!" I yelled, " Don't try my patients Vlad."

"Is that a threat?" He asked slightly shocked that I yelled like that.

"Piss me off and it's a promise." I glared, "All I need are sleeping pills I don't suppose you'd have any."

"Of course I do." He replied, "You aren't the only one who's developed insomnia recently."

This took me by surprise, "Thought you said you didn't know what's going on?"

"I don't." He said simply, "I've had… Nightmares…"

"Oh?" I asked, "About what?"

"None of your business." He replied turning back around walking off.

"Was Sam evil?" I asked.

He stopped cold and I smirked again knowing I struck a nerve, so he did know something…


	6. Why Us?

**Yeah! Alright here's chapter six I hope, as usual, you enjoy it :D. I will try to have two chapters up tomorrow maybe more depending on how busy tomorrow is.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

We were silently staring each other down trying to determine how much the other actually knew.

"Yes she was, how did you know that?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"I doubt that." He growled, "What do you know?"

"Depends, what do you know?" I asked leaning against the wall looking towards his study trying to ignore him.

I looked over at him from the corner of my eyes, his eyes had darkened that scared me slightly so I looked at him fully only to see that they were the same dull color. I was seriously losing my mind I swear!

"Nothing you need to know." He said walking off.

I sighed looking towards one of the maids, "Can you show me to my room please?"

She nodded and motioned me to follow her; the walk down the corridors of the mansion seemed to take longer than I remember. Maybe it was just me I was starting to feel tired after all and it had been a long day. Hopefully I could sleep well tonight.

"Here you are Master Daniel." The maid said bowing.

Master? "Thank you and just call me Danny no need to be… Umm… So formal."

The room was huge, definitely not the room I remember staying in the last time I was here this one had a king size bed covered in black and red satin sheets with matching covers plus. I looked in the corner to see my bag lying in the corner long forgotten. I walked over and unpacked its contents quickly before slipping into the bed and falling asleep completely relaxed.

XXX

Sam was standing there with the same weapon, the same smirk and just as much anger and murderous intent.

"Sam's going to kill me!" I screamed as my mind slowly started to wake up.

"It's ok I'm here." Vlad's voice soothed and I swear I felt his hand run through my hair.

I opened my eyes, my vision blurred, but I swear I could make out the outline of Vlad sitting on my bed. I screamed and fell off the bed scrambling to turn the light on only to find nothing was there. I shoved my hand through my disheveled hair trying to calm my breathing, it was in my head. A hallucination, a trick of the mind, of course Vlad wouldn't be in my room I hate him and he hates me nothing more nothing less. I went and laid back down in the bed looking over at the sleeping pills I left on the nightstand next to the bed. I forgot to take two before sleeping that's why I had that dream/vision and thought I saw Vlad. I quickly took two tablets and fell back asleep.

XXXX

The next morning I lazily dragged myself down the stairs only to be greeted by Vlad who looked just as tired as I probably did.

"You look like death." I said emotionlessly.

He snorted, "I could say the same of you."

"I forgot to take some of the sleeping pills before I went to sleep so I didn't sleep well." I growled in retaliation.

"Then that makes two of us." He replied back venomously. "By the way what the hell were you screaming about?"

I glared, "None of your business, what were you doing in the general area of my room?"

"What are you going on about?" He asked rolling his eyes walking into the dining room and I followed.

"I was loud but I wasn't loud enough for you to hear that much I know." I replied, "Your room is on the top floor mine is the middle floor you would have to have been walking passed my room to hear me screaming. Or you would have had to have been in the same room as me logically speaking of course."

This seemed to wake him up, "I have to walk passed your room to go down stairs."

"You're lying and you know it." I fought back.

He sighed, "Alright I was walking down the hall to try and make myself feel tired."

"Stalker." I replied.

He growled, "I'm not a stalker if anything I want you dead!"

"Keep telling yourself that if you want." I said looking away in annoyance.

He rubbed his temples as if he were dealing with a two year old child, "Whatever think what you want."

I looked back at him, "Being serious now, you have the nightmare/vision dream don't you?"

He looked at me like I spoke taboo, "How do you know that?"

"I have the same nightmare over and over again." I said vaguely, "I figured you'd have to have the same nightmare that I've been having."

"How do you figure that?" He asked.

"I take sleeping pills so I won't dream." I replied, "You do the same that's why you have them, enough to give me my own prescription as well. Don't lie to me either."

He sighed motioning towards his study so I followed him sitting in one of the chairs as I heard him close the doors.

"You're right." He said taking a seat in the chair opposite of me, "I have been having nightmares."

"Of my ex-friend Sam being an evil bitch?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Such harsh words perhaps you can tell me more about why you hate her so much now. If I remember correctly you two seemed inseparable so I wasn't surprised when I found out the two of you were dating."

"I will after you explain your nightmare and stop avoiding my questions." I knew if I didn't make that clear he would try to avoid giving any information at all costs.

"You know me well little badger." He said sinking back into the arm chair, "Very well I will tell you. Yes Sam was evil she was working with someone she called master she had tried to kill me and failed the next thing I know I'm saving you from her, that is when I wake up. Saving my enemy isn't something I would do you know it and I know it. However, I cannot dismiss certain parts of the nightmare particularly Sam knowing that she is indeed changing."

"That's an understatement." I replied, "She's pretty much slept with everyone close to me, for the most part. My sister was one of them along with a few ghosts I fought like Ember which is beyond creepy. Nonetheless I broke up with her because I found out that she had been sleeping with my sister while she was dating me. I never slept with her, thank god, but I did kiss her and I brushed my teeth like ten times the day I found out about all that. She has a new lover interest though, she told me that much and given the nightmare I can't dismiss that this is her new 'master'. Sam is turning evil so it isn't a matter of if but rather when. Now tell me do you know anything else?"

Vlad nodded, "I see so this nightmare is a sort of premonition?"

"Unfortunately yes." I replied, "Like it or not."

"That is rather disturbing." He replied.

I shrugged, "It's a realization to grasp I know I was there a few weeks ago it'll sink in with time and you'll become used to it. Now answer my question."

He sighed, "Other than you and I seem to be the only ones having these premonition nightmares or warnings or whatever no. There isn't much to go on other than the nightmares, which is why it's so shocking to find out that they are true. You probably know more than I do on the situation."

I shook my head, "It seems for once both of us are in the dark about this."

"It's hard to tell if Sam is are new enemy and manipulating this person she calls master or if it's the other way around." He replied, "That is the most confusing part to me right now."

"Until we know for sure we have to treat both of them as equal threats and just as dangerous as any ghost we've fought or come across in the past." I said looking out the window, "Assuming this 'master' truly exists."

"Or if they are the same person." He replied, "It is also possible that she created an alter ego that she believes to be another person but in reality it is really her and her alone."

"The more we think about it the more questions we are going to have." I said getting up and walking over to the window my back to Vlad, "Those questions will never have answers until we have more puzzle pieces. Until then it is better to keep our minds as clear of any of these questions it's hard but possible. That's what I spent last week perfecting."

"This is true but there's one question I know you want to know the answer to more than the others." He said.

I looked back at him, "Oh?"

He nodded, "I'm sure it's the same one I want answered."

"You mean why everyone else seemed to fall except for us?" I said more than asked.

He nodded again, "How is it we are the only ones that aren't affected by the enemy's brainwash?"

I looked down for a bit before looking back at him, "Maybe it has something to do with us being half ghosts."

Even though it felt like the right answer it also felt like it was only half of something more than that.

"Danny." He said snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I asked agitated he used my nickname again.

"Why us?" He asked.

I turned back to the window to hide the fear in my eyes; I was scared because I didn't know how to answer. He was right why us?


	7. So many questions and no answers

**Here's the next chapter, I'll have chapter eight up later today for sure, enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I remained silent even as he walked up next to me staring out the window as well. It was the only important question, the only one that mattered at this moment in time. It was the reason I spent hours at a time sitting in silence in my room over those long tiring weeks before coming here. The whole reason I said it was hard to keep the mind clear of all distraction and all things that would hinder our abilities' effectiveness.

"You don't know either?" He asked as if it were shocking that I couldn't answer.

"Don't sound so surprised." I replied, "There are still many things I don't know but it's to be expected. After all no one can know everything, right?"

"This is true but I figured you'd at least know that." He said.

I growled warningly, "If it was so damn easy to figure out you wouldn't have to ask."

I saw him turn his head to glare at me again, "As true as that is it still should have been the first thing you figured out."

I sighed, "Stop expecting so much of me Vlad I just figured out who the real person Sam was and just how evil she could be. I thought she'd kill me in the hallway to the nurse's office for sure, after my English test of course, I hadn't been feeling well. That murderous look in her eyes was the same look she gave me in that god awful nightmare before you saved me."

"You were alone with her!" He growled trying to refrain from yelling and I couldn't help but look at him curiously.

"It wasn't my fault the teacher told her to escort me and I wasn't about to protest I truly wasn't feeling well." I argued, "She was the only other one done with the test and what was I supposed to tell my teacher? 'Oh Sam is Evil and I would like a different escort.' My parents probably would have agreed to hand me over to a psychiatrist to see if I was mentally going insane!"

"You're very lucky she didn't kill you." He argued back, "Is that how you know that she slept with so many people too?"

"It's kind of hard not to listen to someone when they are looking at you dead in the eyes with a look that screams I'm going to murder you and they have you pinned up against a damn wall!" I hissed lowly, "What was I supposed to do get suspended?"

"Yes!" He yelled, "You shouldn't have risked being alone with her under any circumstances! What if she has powers we don't know of yet? What if she now has the ability to read your mind? Assuming that the enemy is two people, Sam and this master guy, if she is under the control of this person he could have given her certain powers for doing certain things for him or her or it! Whatever it is, the fact she calls it master shouldn't be ignored ghosts can possess people and develop certain skills you know that and you've seen that. However, giving power to someone means that they will be just as dangerous, just as sly, and just as hard to beat as anything you've fought including yourself. You remember that clearly though."

"In other words it's a different ball game entirely." I said looking away.

He sighed, "You're right you have a lot to learn still. Yes it is a different ball game with different rules, different players and on a plan that's familiar but very different from what we are used to. They won't fight fair Danny, not if they want you dead so badly."

"I never mentioned that Sam wanted to kill me." I said looking back at him, "I said she looked like she wanted me dead."

"Same nightmare remember?" He replied hands on hips in impatience.

"Sorry I'm not thinking so clearly I didn't sleep well remember!" I snapped.

He sighed, "Go take a nap and don't forget to take those pills I'll still be here when you wake up. Whether or not I'm still up is a different matter entirely, but we can discuss this more in time I guess."

XXXX

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling, I did take a nap and I did remember to take the pills but it only lasted a few hours. I was feeling much better now than I had been earlier but I just didn't feel like getting out of bed just yet. That question was plaguing my mind again, why? Why were we the only ones other than Sam that weren't affected in those nightmares? They were premonitions, right? So they were true, so far anyway, not just figments of the imagination or fear. I got up and walked back down to the study to find Vlad reading by the fireplace.

"Feeling better?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"Yeah." I replied calmly sitting in the chair next to him, "So what are we going to do?"

He looked up at me, "We need to discuss it more before we decide on anything."

I nodded sinking back into the chair it was warm and comfortable making me feel tired again I smiled for the first time in a while.

"Then let's continue." I replied.


	8. Alliance

**Yes finally finished chapter eight! *has party and hands out cookies and other junk* Anyway I'll get two more chapters up later hopefully! :D Enjoy the chapter.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

We sat silently for a long time trying to determine if there was anything else that needed to be said.

"We know that Sam is evil and that she has a new interest that we don't know that much about yet." He recapped, "We also know that, unfortunately, the nightmares are actually visions or some kind of warning depending on how you look at it. We also know that Sam wants you dead and you were stupid enough to be alone with her."

"I had no choice for the last damn time." I growled no longer feeling relaxed, "The outcome wasn't as bad as it would have been because instead of being here I'd be in a padded cell in some mental facility."

He sighed, "I suppose you're right but anyway is there anything else you know?"

I thought a moment, "She wants me dead and this guy she's with knows everything about her."

"Not surprised she wants you dead." He said, "That's not news but I am surprised that this person is still with her knowing what she's done."

"In the nightmares Sam is also unaffected by this person." I said changing the subject.

"She's allied with him of course she isn't." He said as I watched him go back to reading.

I stared into the fire; the crackling of the flames made my eyes feel heavy my vision was blurring the red flames almost seemed to surround me.

"Danny?" Vlad's voice seemed distant and everything went black.

XXXX

"AHHHH!"

My eyes shot open, I can hear screaming but there isn't anyone or anything around me. I groaned looking at all the lush forest around me.

"Hello again Daniel!"

It was Sam's voice I stood up and turned in the direction I heard her, she was standing at the top of a cliff. I was hoping she'd jump and take care of herself for me.

"What's the matter?" She asked as a familiar figure appeared next to her with glowing red eyes, "Your sister missed you Danny."

"Jazz!" I yelled.

Her orange hair was shorter than I remember when I left Amity Park and messier. She didn't look like the same Jazz but it was her I knew it was her. She screamed the same high pitch almost supernatural scream that woke me up. Oh please don't jump!

"What's the matter Danny?" Sam said laughing, "Your sister won't jump but she will kill you, or will you kill her?"

"I would never kill my sister!" I yelled feeling tears sting my eyes, "No one can force me to kill her either!"

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." She smirked, "You see if you don't kill Jazz you will fall to your death, assuming she doesn't kill you first."

I blinked and found myself standing near the edge of the cliff, how did Sam teleport me up here? Vlad was right she did have powers.

"Danny!" It was Vlad's voice.

I looked down to see him staring up at me with worry written plainly on his face, when did our relationship change?

"Vlad can't get to you Danny." She laughed as I glared at her, "You see there is a barrier preventing him from interrupting this little sibling fight to the death. The barrier also acts as an electric fence, touch it and enough electricity will shoot through your body to kill you. There's no way out Danny you either kill Jazz or you die in her place."

"I thought you wanted your Master to kill me." I growled.

"I do." She said simply, "I know you'll kill Jazz because you want to live it's a basic animal instinct to want to fight to survive. Besides killing her will release from the state she's in meaning she'll be free. Make your choice Danny die and allow her to live like this or kill her and free her."

I looked down feeling tears slip down my face I had no choice but to kill her, "I'm sorry Jazz."

Sam threw a blade towards me, a short sword, so I picked it up just as Jazz came at me and drove the blade through her chest.

XXXX

"JAZZ!" I screamed as my eyes shot open.

I felt someone grab my arm as I bolted up out of the chair and froze, "Danny it's ok it's just me."

I looked over at Vlad trying to calm my breathing I could barely hear anything else he was saying over my racing heart. I collapsed to the ground coughing and gagging.

"Danny what did you see?" Vlad asked worriedly, "I've never seen you this freaked out about something."

"She made me kill my sister." I shakily said trying to hold back the tears, "You were there."

"I know that's the nightmare I had last night." He replied looking at the fire, "I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would upset you but I should have known that eventually you would see the same thing."

I couldn't help it I broke down and started crying, Vlad hesitated before hugging me trying to calm me down.

"We'll figure this out." He said soothingly, "We'll kill her and her master."

"Forgive me for intruding but there is a letter for mast… I mean Danny." The maid from earlier said as we looked at her.

Vlad helped me back up into the arm chair before walking over to the maid to retrieve the letter, "It's fine."

She bowed and left, "Whose it from?"

He handed the letter to me as he sat in his chair, "Your friend Tucker."

I turned the letter over in my hands not wanting to really open it but I knew that at some point I'd have to so why not right now? I sighed and tore open the seal pulling out a small neatly folded piece of paper that read:

_Dear Danny,_

_ You were right about staying away from Sam she's destroying Amity Park going on about how her and her master are going to rule over everything. She's gone psychotic Danny! The only way I was able to write this letter was by hiding in my basement! You have to do something Danny! You just have to! Everyone she captures comes back with glowing red eyes like they are zombies… No they don't eat brains…. They are like puppets with no strings or maybe there are and I just can't see them. I don't know how you knew there was something wrong with her but she wants you dead Danny. Jazz is always with her though, did you know that? It's like a bad horror movie here, hurry and come back Danny!_

_Your friend,_

_ Tucker._

I read the letter over and over in complete shock, "It's starting."

"Hm?" Vlad asked.

"Sam's taking over Amity Park." I replied handing the letter to Vlad, "What can we do?"

"There's only one possible thing we can do." He replied throwing the letter into the fire, "We have to become Allies."

"You mean form an alliance? With you?" I asked as if it were taboo.

He walked over to the window staring out at the dimming sky, "That's exactly what I mean Danny. We are the only ones other than Sam who isn't affected by whatever ungodly power her master possesses. We may be the only ones who aren't under her control now anyway so there isn't much of a choice to begin with. We can't rely on allies from the ghost zone if it is, as the nightmares suggest, taken over by this master of her's."

I stared at the fire for a long time thinking about it, "I guess your right you're the only one I can turn to for help now."

"Then it's settled we are temporary allies until all this is sorted out and fixed." He said turning back to me.

I nodded, I never thought that we would ever enter an alliance with each other…


	9. Return to Amity

**Yes! Finally finished Chapter Nine now on to ten! Enjoy ^^****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It was silent again, neither one of us willing to say anything at the moment and I was grateful because I was still feeling upset from that vision earlier.

"Danny." Vlad said finally breaking the silence, "Perhaps we should go back to Amity Park and end this before it gets worse, before you're forced to kill Jazz."

I sighed swallowing my sadness, "We should but we have to be careful because Sam has power and a lot of it. There's no telling what abilities she has other than barrier and teleportation."

"I know." He said, "Maybe we can stop her before she turns your parents into mindless puppets."

"Puppets?" I asked, "Puppets have strings they don't."

"Not that kind of puppet little badger." Vlad sighed, "Slaves with no mind, no soul, nothing but the orders of those controlling them."

I thought about it, "I guess but anyway you want to keep her from turning my mom into a slave you could care less about my dad."

I felt something within my chest hurt, that's weird, "Regardless of my reasons we still should get going and with it being dark we have cover."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess let's go before I change my mind."

XXXX

I don't know why we couldn't drive part of the way there but the fact was we didn't and we were now stumbling over rocks as we walked down the path which doubled as a road.

"Why couldn't we drive part way there?" I asked squinting to make out his figure in the dark, "And why are you the only one who has a damn flashlight?"

"If we were to drive I would have to put a bow on the car for her." He said shining the light back at me I growled covering my eyes until they adjusted, "Because if she sees me you can sneak up on her."

"Brilliant plan I think you taking the car and me walking along side would have done the trick as well sarcastic bastard." I growled as he turned, "In case you haven't noticed I'd give away our position anyway because I keep tripping over everything!"

"Just keep up Danny." He said as he continued forward, "Don't fall behind."

"No really? I was just going to sit here and wonder off into the woods without any knowledge of where it goes and see where it takes me. Hey maybe if I'm lucky I'll run into a bear and if you're lucky it'll kill me." I said sarcastically.

"Remind me who's the sarcastic bastard me or you?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh don't start!" I snapped, "Where are we anyway?"

"Let me just pull out the invisible map I have in my back pocket and check." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "You're the sarcastic bastard."

"I beg to differ." He said, "The road only goes one way to my mansion and Amity Park so there is no need to be worried about where we are. If we were treading through the woods then location would be a problem."

I went quiet as I looked towards Vlad's outline we were surrounded by darkness and he was making sarcastic comments. I was simply giving him his own medicine, he's the sarcastic bastard not me! Whatever it's not like we are going to be best friends or anything he liked my mother anyway plus I was his enemy/ temporary ally. The faster this all ended the sooner we could go back to fighting each other, after all it was in our nature.

I yawned, "I probably should have said yes to going out with Paulina just to see Sam's reaction at school a few weeks ago. It would have been priceless."

"You still have a thing for that girl?" He asked in a slight growl.

I shrugged, "What does it matter to you? You like my mother remember?"

"Your mother is hot." He said and I felt a stab of pain in my chest.

What was this pain anyway? It wasn't the first time I've felt it, "Gross! Paulina is hotter."

I heard him growl lowly which took me by surprise, he mumbled something but I couldn't quite make out what he said.

"What?" I asked.

"This coming from the person who dated Sam." He said loudly.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled, "You did not just bring her up!"

He was laughing, "Sam probably slept with Paulina too."

I gagged, "I forgot about that."

It was awkwardly silent again, well aside from my occasional cough and the chattering of my teeth. It was freezing balls out!

"Any louder and you'll start attracting beavers." Vlad laughed, "Freezing?"

"No my teeth are chattering for no reason." I, once again, said sarcastically, "It's about as warm as a desert, of course I'm freezing my balls off!"

"Nice picture there Danny." He sighed annoyed as he stopped, "I thought you would have at least thought of bringing a damn jacket, here."

He handed me the jacket he was wearing when we left, "You didn't say anything when I walked out of the mansion with no jacket."

"I figured you probably thought you wouldn't need it." He said starting off again down the path/road.

"Don't think this means I trust you." I said putting the jacket on thankfully, "You know after all this is over we are only going to go back to fighting each other."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said, "I miss trying to destroy you and Amity."

"Hmph." I snorted, "Figures."

He laughed as I ran to catch up to him stumbling over another rock almost tripping into him but thankfully I regained my balance. Hours seemed to pass and it looked as though we would never get there by morning and I was starting to feel tired.

"We are almost there." He replied looking over at me as I stumbled over more rocks. "You ok?"

"I'm tired, we've been walking and tripping all night pretty much." I began, "Plus it feels like we've been out here for an eternity of course not."

"Very sarcastic indeed." He smirked.

I punched his arm, "Shut-up! How many more hours before we're there?"

"Thought I was supposed to shut-up." He chuckled, "I don't know though maybe one or two we could stop if you'd like to rest."

"If we rest I'm going to fall asleep." I yawned again.

"Alright then stay close I can't have you passing out." He said, "You'd be easy pickings for Sam."

"Seriously shut-up." I mumbled.

"Remember that vision you had earlier? Do you really want to have that nightmare again?" He asked.

I was wide awake now, "That's the last thing I want to think about."

"Woke you up didn't it?" He asked.

I hate it when he's right! I continued to walk beside him as we came upon the light filled streets of Amity Park. It felt good to be back and even better knowing that this was all going to end soon. I was about to run forward when Vlad grabbed my shoulder and turned the flashlight off. I looked at him curiously but he only pointed to the people walking around with glowing red eyes, great she got to them all it seems.

"I can't believe so many people are her slaves." I said, "How could she have possibly done this so quickly?"

"It's not her doing, remember she has a master now so he's more than likely the culprit for this." He said, "He isn't here though that much I gathered from the information we shared earlier and the dreams…"

"Nightmares." I corrected.

"Ok, nightmares." He sighed, "Either way I don't understand how he could possibly do this much damage by not being around."

"He has a pissed off whore who wants me dead helping him remember? That much I gathered." I added.

"Smartass." He replied, "She doesn't have that power though so there must be something he's done."

"You mean like having Sam take them to some remote location in order to teleport them to him and then teleport them back so she has backup for when we come along and slaves?" I said proudly.

"I find it hard to believe that you don't know more than I do." He replied sounding shocked.

I pointed towards an area of trees just in time for him to see Sam walk out of them with Mr. Lancer who was now under Sam's control.

"It's not that hard to figure out." I said.

"Oh, how did I miss that?" He asked no one in particular.

I had to ruffle his feathers it was just too tempting, "I guess it's old age."

"Danny!" He snapped punching my arm hard.

"Ow, it was a joke god." I whined.

He pulled me down behind a bush, "Get down do you want her to see you?"

"Sorry I was in pain jackass." I growled.

We both went silent when we heard a familiar evil laugh coming from behind us so we turned to see Sam standing there with red eyes and sporting a new black and red outfit instead of the usual black and purple.

"Same old Vlad and same old Daniel." She smirked.

I stood with Vlad following my lead, "We're here to stop you Sam."

"I beg to differ for you see I haven't gained complete control of this area yet." She said as she put her hands on her hips, "I'm afraid you two are going to have to wait until I have more power before you can finally fight me. Besides you haven't suffered enough yet Danny."

I felt Vlad put something sharp in my hands, a knife. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Sam because you don't have any other options."

I lunged forward when I knew I had the perfect opening but froze as if I had no control of my body. I was staring at her I was so close to her that I could see the small beads of sweat trickling down her face she was scared.

Her hand was towards me, "Luckily I have a few tricks up my sleeves for the time being to prevent you from killing me."

I noticed Vlad lunge forward and she jumped back as I dropped the knife almost falling on it as I collapsed. I quickly recovered just in time to hear her mumble something.

"Have fun trying to get back here." Was the last thing I heard before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't panic It's not over yet I promise 0:) **


	10. Where are we?

**Sorry chapter ten took so long to get out I've been really swamped lately with some minor issues otherwise this would have been out last week. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I will try to get chapter eleven out sooner than this but I can't make any promises.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see a familiar silver haired, recently turned ally, guy so close that I could feel hear him breathing. I froze processing this before freaking out, shooting up and fell backwards behind a log and of course I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Vlad asked groggily, "I was sleeping."

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered as I managed to pull half my body up over the log still wide eyed, "Just tripped."

"Get sun burned too? Because you face is ruby red." He laughed fully awake now.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" I growled unconvincingly, "I'm embarrassed that I somehow managed to trip over a log!"

He yawned and stretched as if he hadn't heard me at all, jerk! I glared at him as I managed to pull myself the rest of the way back over the log, who would have guessed there was a mini drop off behind it?

"Having fun?" He asked offering me a hand.

"Hahahahaha you're so funny! I'm just dying of laughter over here." I hissed, "I fell down a small drop off and tripped over a log but I'm just having so much fun that I didn't notice anything!"

"Well judging by how sarcastic you are whatever happened back in Amity didn't harm you in anyway." He snorted pulling me up.

"Ouch!" I hissed falling into him looking up at him through tear filled eyes.

He was looking at me wide eyed and leaned in, what was happening? He was close again and then he just let me go and I dropped.

"What the fuck was that for!" I yelled in pain as I managed to sit back up, "First you pull me up and the minute you see I'm in pain you let me fall to the ground! What's wrong with you!"

"You seemed fine to me." He said turning away from me.

"I seemed fine!" I yelled, "I was practically crying I don't call that fine! You're such a jerk I swear!"

I managed to crawl up against the log, leave it to me to get hurt tripping over something. "Please I'd be worried if I wasn't being a jerk."

He was facing me again, tears falling down my face before I could stop them. "I got hurt tripping over the log I guess but don't mind me."

He sighed walking over to me rolling up my jeans so he could assess the damage. I looked away feeling faint when I realized my leg was bleeding badly.

"We don't know where we are and your pick now to get injured." He replied.

"It was an accident!" I yelled, "I woke up, freaked out because I didn't recognize anything and tripped backwards over the log."

"I know that you freaked out I heard you scream." He replied soothingly. "Hopefully there's a small town of something nearby because your left leg has a minor compound fracture. It doesn't look too bad the pain is the worst part of it."

He touched my right leg, "Ouch! That hurts!"

"And probably a minor fracture in your right leg." He said, "There's no way in hell you'll be able to walk."

"Explain what the hell you mean." I hissed through my tears.

"Some bone is sticking out of your left leg but it isn't too bad I've seen worse." He replied slowly, "And probably a minor break in your right leg that hurts but isn't too bad, probably a crack in the bone."

I was feeling sick and put my entire wait against the log, "So one leg is broken and the other might be."

"Will be if you walk on it." He corrected.

I glared even though it probably wasn't as intense because I was in too much pain, "So how the hell do you propose I do then? Crawl?"

"You could if you want the situation to become life threatening." He explained, "Dirt will get into the wounds and infect them. You could develop gangrene, if that happened you'd either die from lack of medical attention or lose the limb it's infected depending on the severity of it and that's with medical help. However, if we just sit here you could get blood poisoning."

"What's blood poisoning?' I asked painfully.

"It's a life threatening condition that can get worse very quickly." He explained picking me up bridal style. "It can arise from infections throughout the body and with a compound fracture, no matter how sever or minor, it's more likely to develop. You can get it faster crawling in the dirt so for now I'll carry you."

"Ok." I yawned putting my head against his chest too tired to protest.

"In the meantime get some sleep." He said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

XXXX

When I woke I could feel a stabbing pain in my leg but I saw dim light around me. I looked around, when did I get here? More importantly where was here? I heard a door squeak open so I turned to see Vlad walk into the small dimly lit room and sit down next to my bed. Long dark shadows were cast randomly about the room looking as though they were moving with the flickering flames from a fireplace that crackled lowly in the far right corner of the room. Some of the small lights scattered about on the ceiling were burned out while others were dim and dying. A cool chill seemed to circulate throughout the room despite the fire crackling in the fireplace. There was one window in the room but its dark wood shutters were closed making it impossible to tell if it was day or night.

I looked at Vlad begging for an explanation of some kind and I knew just by the way he was looking at me that I didn't need to ask. He looked towards the fire with a solemn look on his face which scared me. I pulled back the dull covers to make sure I still had legs and thankfully I did so why did Vlad seem like he was hiding something?

"Vlad?" I asked cautiously in case he was in a foul mood.

He looked at me emotionlessly and I shivered, "It'll be a few weeks before your injuries are fully healed until then we are stuck here."

"Where is here?" I asked feeling more comfortable, "Plus we don't have time to wait around I can walk immediately if it's needed."

"We're in a very small town I don't know the name of it yet people here are very introverted." He explained, "Besides you aren't going to be walking until your injuries are completely healed after all there is no point in you fighting with the condition you're in you'd only lose. We can't afford to have you dying off before we stop are new enemy and his hound dog."

"If we don't leave than everyone in Amity will be turned into mindless slaves." I argued, "We have to do something, anything to bid us time."

"We ran out of time the minute she admitted to her crimes Danny." He said, "After the first nightmare time was no longer on our side the only thing we can do is try and find a way to help those we can and find a way to turn them back."

I thought for a moment feeling saddened, "The only way is to kill them Vlad they made sure that that was the only option. They wanted me to suffer and what better way to do so than to take over Amity Park and have me kill them all. It's either they kill me or I kill them there is no other way."

"There has to be something we over looked a sign perhaps." He said, "Maybe there's a way to help we just have to look harder."

"The only reason you're trying to find a way to reverse everything is because you're afraid that I'm going to have to kill my mother at some point." I argued back more than likely breaking his train of thought, "Had my mother not been involved you'd encourage me to slaughter them all. It scares you to think that she's going to die but if I were to tell you my father would die eventually too you'd care less."

"I…" He began looking away.

"You can't reverse death once she's gone she's gone it scares you because you can't undo it." I lectured, "What happens can't unhappen it's life you have to take it in and accept it. You think it's hard on you well what about me? I have to kill my own family just so I can survive, I have to kill those I protect, the ones I love, my friends, everyone! You aren't the only one that has it so damn hard Vlad!"

"It's not as easy to accept as you make it sound." He whispered.

I sighed, "I never said it'd be easy but you already knew you'd be faced with this reality you have to move on Vlad. No one can help them now they have no mind or soul they are nothing more than puppets with their strings cut! He controls them and she commands them I'm sure once they're killed he frees their souls or at least some of them. "

He was quietly looking at the dying fire once more looking as though he was lost in thought even so I knew he could hear what I was saying. He was depressed and in denial he didn't want to accept that it was too late to save my mother or anyone else for that matter. I can't blame him I was still trying to accept it myself except I was taking it slowly learning to accept the thought in small pieces.

I shook my head as silence dominated the room, "You wanted to help me knowing that you'd have to face this realization at some point. So what's it going to be me or a dream?"

He looked at me as if what I had said was taboo or something but instead of answering he simply got up and walked out of the room. I sighed again as I laid back down staring up at the darkened ceiling trying to piece things together. Slowly I fell into the first deep and peaceful sleep, without pills, I've had in a long time.

XXXX

I woke again to dim sunlight filtering in through the window, who cracked it open? Yawning I stretched and stared up at the ceiling once again lost in thought. I hadn't seen Vlad in a while and with nothing keeping time and no way of telling the day I had no idea how long it had been since I had last seen him. Maybe he returned to his castle giving up on any idea that helping me would be worth his while. The thought saddened me and I don't even know why. It was strange all these weird feelings I've been having lately, well, other than the ones about Sam or this master of her's. Silence dominated the room again even as people I didn't know walked in checking on me. One girl seemed too shy to walk into the room fully but maybe she knew what happened to Vlad.

"Umm… Excuse me little girl but have you by chance seen a guy with long white hair tied back into a pony tail by any chance have you?" I asked softly smiling.

She shook her head she spoke in a language I had no clue about! I looked at her, a confused look most likely plastered to my face. She walked into the room reluctantly and just stared at me as if expecting me to repeat what I had said.

"He's the guy that was with me." I explained, "A friend."

` "I know." She said in a thick accent, "He went on a walk earlier I forgot you don't speak the same language we do."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked, "And how long has it been since we've gotten here?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't know when he'll be back but you've been here for almost a week now. Father says you should be able to walk now though just be careful since the fractures haven't fully healed."

I nodded my thanks as she left the room leaving me in the silence once more. I was glad that I was allowed to walk around but I don't know if I should go talk to Vlad, he must thinking about the discussion we had the other day or was it night? Was it even the other day? I should have asked her how long I was asleep since Vlad was here. I walked over to the window and opened it in time to catch the sunset. The colors painted the sky perfectly giving something nice in a time so dark and unpredictable.

I returned to my bed and stared out the window as stars started to replace the vibrant colors of the setting sun. Diamonds sparkling in a never ending abyss reminding me there is always light within the darkness even it might be dim but always there. I heard the door crack open, almost too excitedly I turned hoping to see Vlad but to my dismay it was just the little girl again.

"You're back." I said smiling politely. "I forgot to ask you how long I had been asleep since my friend was last in here that is if you know of course."

"Three days." She replied, "Here's dinner."

She sat the plate down on the small nightstand next to my bed before leaving without another word. I sighed as I looked at the plate there were only a few pieces of bread, some cheese and a small portion of what I guessed to be shredded pork. I ate the bread and cheese but left the meat since it didn't look all that appetizing. Then I waited still hoping that Vlad would come back and visit or at least tell me what he had decided. Almost as if on cue the door creaked open once more revealing the millionaire half ghost and my temporary ally.

"Well?" I asked wanting to skip to the answer I really didn't want to hear.

"I know I can't help you and hold my fantasies or dreams." He replied looking at me silently.

I looked away, "So you choose your dreams."

I got up and walked over towards the window only to have my arm grabbed stopping me from reaching my destination in the small room.

"You didn't let me finish." He said.

I didn't look at him, "Then continue and make it quick."

"I can't have my dreams and fantasies and help you." He repeated, "I know it's unrealistic to think I can have both and I know that what has happened can't reverse itself. Regardless of what happens from here on out I'll help you until the end."

I turned and looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"Yes for now until our new enemies are beaten then we will go back to our natural instincts and fight each other again." He added.

I sighed figuring as much but why did I feel like part of me expected to just remain allies? "I know."

"We can start our journey back tonight." He said, "You can walk and I can help in fights so we should be good for the time being. I don't trust the people here they seem a little too strange for my liking. It'll take a week to get back to my castle mansion so by then you're leg will be completely healed and we can come up with a better plan."

"What plan did we have the first time we returned to Amity Park?" I asked, "We were technically making it up as we went along with the exception of the knives you miraculously had on you even though I don't remember either of us going to retrieve them before we left."

"I thought they might come in handy so I grabbed them while you napped." He said, "I had a feeling we'd be allies so I wanted to make sure we had some form of weaponry."

"Weapons didn't do us much good though." I pointed out, "I agree though let's go now before sunrise."

He nodded and led me to the door opening it quietly he checked down the hall to make sure no one was coming. He nodded to me and we left, the hall was as dark as the night except here there was no guarantee of light this was total darkness. This is exactly what Sam and her Master are, darkness the essence of it. Shivered staying as close to Vlad as I possibly could to Vlad fearing that something would pop out of nowhere and I would be screwed unable to fight properly. I could still feel a piercing pain in my legs but it was worth it to leave this creepy place.

We managed to find the door and escaped into the cool night leaving the drafty, old, runned down building behind and started our journey back to the castle.


	11. To kill or not to kill

**Hi everyone! Yes I know chapter 11 is finally up *angels start singing* I won't explain too much in this description because I'm actually uploading an author note right after this explaining things so please read that. It has some very important information regarding this story and before you freak out and start running around your room screaming "OMG! She's going to stop updating the story like the others! OMG! This was a good story too I liked it *crying in corner*" no I am not going to stop updating this, I promise you I haven't gone to the dark side of the ~I'm not going to update ever again peoples~ it will be updated but still check out the author note for some important info that way you don't freak out about it later and start messaging me asking me if I've quit writing it or why it hasn't been updated in a few days because I will ask if you read the author note. So yeah just a heads up anyway enjoy the chapter and remember flames will be used to roast marshmellows with lostxchild1767 and expect to get a very long not so pleasant reply back. ALL OTHER NICE REVIEWS ARE WELCOME XD.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It seemed like forever before we stopped to take a break. I collapsed to the ground not caring about the pain or the worried glance Vlad gave me… Wait… WHAT!?

"Are you worried…. About me?" I asked cautiously thinking my mind was playing tricks on me.

He shook his head, "Why the hell would I be worried about you? You can walk can't you?"

Yep I was imagining shit again, "Shut-up old man!"

"Who'd the old man? I can walk better than you can right now." He smirked.

"I hate you." I growled.

He sighed, "The feeling is mutual trust me, allies or not."

He sat down and just stared t the sky and I knew instantly what he was thinking about. He was still depressed by the realization I had to force upon him earlier in that creepy little town. I can't blame him though I was feeling a little unnerved by it too even though I had more time to somewhat coupe with it. I moved my body so my legs were extended out words so I could rest my elbows on my legs and rest my head on my hands. I know right now isn't the time to begin formulating a better plan than walking all the way back to Amity park like we did the first time. That's just something I'm going to have to try to avoid until we get back to his blasted castle, assuming it's still there.

"Sorry." I mumbled not really wanting to admit I was in an all around bad mood to begin with.

He looked towards me looking like he was half way between depressed and acceptance of reality. "What?"

"I said sorry for calling you an old man." I repeated slightly louder so he could hear, "Don't expect me to say it a third time."

"I am way older than you so it was more literal than insulting to be honest so there's no need to apologize." He explained solemnly, "I should be apologizing for my comment since you don't really have a choice in how fast you walk since your leg is still healing. I guess I am a little worried because we'd be in trouble regardless of the fact we have weapons. We don't know what their puppets will be like in a fight nor do we know how strong they are. The thought alone is scary enough, we know Sam's strengths and we can guess how powerful her jackass master is but not their puppets."

I shivered, he had a point there was no assessing how strong their new puppets were and they obviously won't all have the same strength some were bound to be stronger than others but with that brought new variables as well. While some would be stronger others would be faster, some relentless, some slower but smarter even stealthier there were just too many possibilities for each one. We wouldn't know exactly which ones were which until we fought them so no matter what we'd be walking into battles blindly. This was dangerous enough with an enemy we couldn't see let alone know what he was and a super charged, vengeful, bitchy Sam.

"You're right that is scary." I said shakily, "We'll be walking into each battle blind because there is no way to tell how powerful they are or what powers they possess until we fight them. I forgot how different fighting ghosts was until all this happened, at least with them you know what you're going up against after one fight."

"As true as that used to be that might not be the case anymore." He replied, "If they managed to take control of the ghost zone than we'll also be fighting blindly against other ghost. While it is scary that human puppets could be extremely powerful it is much more frightening to think of how much more powerful our old foes are."

I groaned, "I never thought about that, well I guess I have thought about it but it was back when things were still surreal and I couldn't believe any of this. Besides you know as well as I do they already have control over the ghost zone, they want us to go through hell and pulled out all the stops. I still don't know how they haven't gotten you yet."

"Sam wants me to suffer too little badger." He sighed again, "You forget that she hates me too, clearly not as much as she hates you but she hates me nonetheless. Plus I live in the middle of nowhere, in a castle it's not exactly convenient."

He has a point my parents didn't always want to go all the way out there either and they enjoyed being there. I still have no true clue why but then again they all thought they were still friends. That's non-existent now I don't even know where my parents are anymore although I guess they aren't my parents anymore. I guess I still don't want to think of them as people any more just mindless puppets. Somehow thinking like that made it seem less brutal and sad. I hugged my legs as close to me as possible now hiding my face with my hands and knees, it was all becoming too much to take I hate this I hate it all! Why can't things go back to normal? Sam can disappear and we can all go back to being normal but even I know that's impossible. While I have learned to accept the reality of it all it still weighs down on me.

"Danny?" I heard Vlad ask but refused to look up I felt tears slip down my face rapidly sobbing quietly. "Little badger, are you crying?"

"No." I choked trying to keep my voice from betraying me.

"I know it must be harder on you than on me." He told me but I never lifted my head.

I heard him get up and come towards me most likely to come sit by me, I was horrible at hiding my emotions that's for sure.

"They aren't people anymore they're puppets nothing more." I managed to say still trying not to let him her me cry.

"You know it's ok to cry it's not like I'll say anything to anyone about it nor will I use it against you." He said soothingly.

At this point I couldn't help it anymore I just broke down, "I hate this."

I felt him awkwardly hug me, "I know it's not fair."

Hearing that I just cried harder, it wasn't it really wasn't fair at all! An hour seemed to pass before I finally stopped crying and noticed that I had been crying into his chest, my heart was racing. Noticing that the moment had gone he let go and both of us awkwardly moved away from each other, why had my heart been racing? It was already strange enough working together to stop Sam I really didn't want to figure my feelings.

"Anyway we should probably continue before it gets dark." He said avoiding my gaze.

As if shit couldn't get any worse let's just add awkwardness to the mix as well! I followed silently behind him limping a little. The pain wasn't all that big off a deal anymore it was kind of subsiding thankfully but I know I won't be any help in a fight right now. I' d be slower and more like a nuisance than helpful. As if some higher power heard my thoughts two familiar figures stepped out in front of us blocking are way. It was Paulina and her friend Star! Great…

"Damn it." Vlad hissed lowly, "Of all the times this can happen…"

"Don't worry about me Vlad just take care of the platinum blond one and I'll take care of Paulina." I replied even though I really didn't want to kill either of them.

"I can take care of them one at a time Danny there is no need for you to fight either of them." Vlad said taken aback by my determination.

"Star is always with Paulina, ALWAYS." I explained, "Fighting them one at a time is impossible to do. You take Star and I'll take Paulina or at least keep her a way as long as I can, I'm mat be in no shape to fight either of them head on but I can be a good distraction for them right now. Besides I'm a little faster now that the pain is starting to fade so my leg won't give me too many problems. Right now it's the only thing we can do until we get back to your castle and come up with a better plan of attack."

"I hate it when you're right." He said slightly annoyed. "Just don't go ghost right now save that energy for later on against Sam you'll need it."

"Yet you're allowed to?" I smirked unable to help being a smartass.

He glared at me, "I can tell you're feeling better already. Don't worry about me just avoid getting killed and don't go ghost."

I sighed this time, "Fine whatever you say but if I'm put into a situation where I have to don't expect me to honor those rules."

"Trust me you won't end up in that situation I'll make sure of that." He smirked.

I glared at him, "Fine take away my fun."

We walked towards them cautiously as they took their fighting stances ready to pounce if we got any closer.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Paulina laughed… Cackled…

"Yeah where?" Star copied making me face palm something will just never change.

Vlad smirked, "We're heading back to my place that's where."

Paulina growled, "Danny isn't going with you he's coming with me!"

She attacked me according to plan while Vlad went after Star even though I could tell he was still hesitant of the whole plan. I moved just in time, I hadn't realized she had a knife of her! This was going to be much harder than I thought. I continued stumbling and swerving just barely missing each slash of her gleaming blade, as Sam's puppet she was inhumanly fast now and smart. Somehow she figured out where I was going to be each time, barley giving me a chance to stop to catch my breath. With each move I made in one direction I'd have to immediately step in the opposite direction to avoid being stabbed. I honestly didn't know how much longer I could avoid her and by the quick glances I got of Vlad and Star I could say that he was having slight difficulties killing her. To be exact he was having the exact same problem as me with the exception that Star was just randomly hacking away at air like a psycho. This was bad, very bad, if we died here than it would be over before it even began and I couldn't have that. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by a very persistent teenage puppet, ducking quickly and rolling out of the way. Fuck! I almost lost my head I can't even think without having a close call with that damned knife!

"Danny why won't you be mine!?" She screamed as she stabbed and slashed at me still barely missing me. "First you preferred Sam and now you prefer Vlad!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" I yelled ducking again, "Vlad is a family friend of my dad's! Fucking psycho! I wouldn't date him it's not like that and I regret dating Sam that's for sure."

With each word she was managing to inch the blade closer and closer with each slash until I was only avoiding the blade by mere millimeters.

"LOVE ME AND ONLY ME!" She screamed much higher in pitch than the first thing she yelled.

I was backed into a grove of trees I was trapped and unable to move from any attack, if she hit my arm with the same force she using now she could chop it clean off but at the same time if I did nothing at all she'd behead me. I have no choice I have to go ghost if I don't I'd truly die!

"Vlad there's no avoiding it!" I yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

I couldn't have changed a moment sooner than her blade had gone through my neck becoming lodged in the tree once I was a good few feet behind her I changed back. That was far too close for my own comfort! I had gotten so used to dancing around her that I completely didn't know she was purposefully cornering me but she didn't know I could any of that or at least she didn't remember. Was happy about that, she was now busy trying to dislodge her knife and for the time being I was safe. If this was foreshadowing to how difficult future fights were going to be than any injury that would take even a day to heal would be a fatal disadvantage to us. At all costs we had to avoid getting injured in anyway including bruises, small cuts or scrapes.

I turned to see how Vlad was doing, "Don't get hurt in any possible way!"

"I figured that out a while ago Daniel!" He yelled back his gaze never leaving her.

There were two things I was grateful for right now: 1.) Vlad managed to disarm her and 2.) He was a ghost right now. I glanced back to see Paulina still struggling to free her only weapon unlike Star who was just flailing about trying to hit Vlad in anyway. Paulina seemed to know she would suffer a great disadvantage without a weapon but seemed to never think that trying to free her only weapon might put her in harm's way. A few feet away Star's knife gleamed in the dimming sunlight I dreaded the thought but I knew I couldn't take the chance of her actually being able to free her knife and come after me or change tactics and go after Vlad regardless of what form he was in. I don't want to but I have to! They can't be brought back from their state, they no longer possess their souls they are merely shells with the memories of their souls. I walked over to the knife and picked it up feeling sick to my stomach knowing what I had to do yet I somehow felt empowered at the same time.

I shook my head I can't do this it's Paulina even if she's just a puppet! But…

"Danny!" Vlad shouted.

I looked up noticing them coming my way and quickly moved back to my spot from earlier still mentally fighting myself.

'You can do it you know you can.' A familiar voice echoed in my head. 'You're me after all.'

Fuck! As if it wasn't bad enough having to fight these two until both were dead the other my just had to pipe up.

'I beat you and I'm capable of making my own decisions I don't need help from the likes of you.' I growled to myself.

'Oh really? You can't even sort out your own emotions and you want me to believe that you somehow can do what's right in this situation? Fat chance, there is no choice to be made here Danny. You either kill her or she is eventually going to kill you.' He explained,

'But if I stall longing enough…' I softly said.

He sighed, 'Vlad can't kill everyone for you Danny and who's to say that Vlad will always be around to help you? What if he ends up injured or dead? You'll die in a matter of seconds! Kill her Danny she's nothing more than a puppet , in fact she no longer is Paulina she is merely the enemy no more and no less. Kill her or I will, what will it be?'

I looked back thinking he was there but of course he wasn't, even though he was right I… No! I have to I can't allow him to kill her for me and somehow I knew he was right about not being able to constantly rely on Vlad to kill all my opponents. She screamed and struggled to free the knife never realizing I had my own weapon, tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered closing my eyes I stabbed her as hard as I could.

She fell to the ground writhing and struggling to grab at my leg managing to roll over onto her back I sat on her stomach knowing she was too weak to fight me off tears streaming down my face.

"D…Da…Danny please." She whispered catching me of guard. "Ki….Kill…"

I couldn't let her just suffer to death and she knew she didn't want to… I know what she was going to say.

'I'm sorry." I cried.

"You…You never….Had…. A reason…" Her breathing was shallow, "To apologize… Save them…Save them all… Free them all from this hell…"

With the last bit of strength she had she grabbed my hand and put the point of the blade to her heart.

I can't turn back now! "I will."

I stabbed her missing her heart battling my own soul, her body twitching I continued to stab her crying softly. I felt someone pull me up and was about to stab them when I realized it was Vlad, I dropped the knife still crying. My shirt and hands were covered in blood and it started raining to add to it all.

He pulled me close again, "It's alright."

I didn't care how close he was anymore he was the only one I had left now, my only friend.

"Ssshhh… Everything will be fine Danny I promise." He said soothingly, "You won't get used to this. I won't lie. It will, however, become easier to think of it as freeing them. For now sleep we're almost there anyway."

I felt so tired and still crying fell asleep.


	12. Author Note (Important info)

**Author Note!**

Hey everyone! Just wanted let you know yes I'm still alive and I apologize that I haven't been updating DP: Alliance. I've been extremely busy since August and I know a lot of you like the story, yes I do check the views and yes I read the reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that yes I'm still writing to it I haven't abandoned the story I promise you that. I've uploaded chapter eleven already and I'm sure some (ok most) of you are jumping for joy like finally! Again I apologize I've just been really busy and I've been swamped with projects and what not lately but you'll be glad to know that I'm working on chapter twelve as we speak I mean type -_-;. There are a grand total of nine chapters left in the story, if you're like me you're probably sad about it . Don't worry though because there is a sequel to it that'll be called Danny Phantom: Fallen, if you want to know more about that just PM me but hold those PMs until after I finish alliance because most of you questions might be answered. Anyway most of you probably don't care but I'm moving next month on the 12th, most likely, the date is still up for debate so that means I'm going to try to get chapter twelve up by the time I leave. If I'm lucky I'll have chapter thirteen done too since it's a shorter chapter.

The next thing I wanted to mention is that It'll take me longer to get some chapters for alliance up because they are longer than others. So if you see that it's been a while since it's been updated chances are that the chapter is much longer than I expected it to be or it's just a long chapter in general, but there's also the possibility that I couldn't upload it right away because of a project or because of work so please read the bold description because I will tell you which it is. Oh! Before I forget after I finish Alliance I will be uploading another author note to let you all know when the sequel is coming out and of course to thank you for reading it. I do appreciate the awesome reviews I've gotten for this story and I thank you for it and I also thank all of you who have added it to your favorite stories/ story alert lists. It makes me happy that people actually enjoy it and it also encourages me to continue writing to it. I will also be putting a poll up soon so people can vote on which pairing I should do for my Christmas one-shot this year since last year I uploaded a story I did for a secret Santa exchange on deviantart so keep a look out for that as well. Again thank you, all of you for taking the time to message me to make sure this story was still alive, to review it and to just read it. I hope all of you have a wonderful holiday.

~Loveless1818~


End file.
